


Cursed

by dreaming_wide_awake



Series: Clexa Halloween Week [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Halloween Week, Day 5, F/F, it counts, there's a historical curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: Clarke and Raven go to an old haunted house which is owned by Lexa, to see if they can prove that it's haunted. They soon find out it is, and it's Lexa's family who are haunting it.orClexa Halloween Week Day 5.





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> It's a historical curse, it counts. Loosely based on Haunted or Hoax. Please drop me a comment and let me know what you think of this one, because I have no idea if it actually makes any sense whatsoever. Thanks.

Clarke and Raven pulled up outside the old manor house, Alexandria Woods was supposed to be meeting them there, but from what Clarke could see she wasn’t there yet. Clarke had spent the previous two months calling the woman at least once a week to see if she would give them access to the house, as she owned it but didn’t live there. Everyone knew the stories about multiple suspicious deaths that had happened in the house, some were even said to be murders.

Clarke had been digging into the history of the house and its past inhabitants for the past year, ever since her dad died. Jake had passed away after an accident at work, and while Clarke and her mom were going through his things Clarke had found a few boxes of documents relating to the old house. It seemed like Jake was trying to figure out who had been responsible for a murder which had taken place at the house over a hundred years before. She had decided to continue where her dad left off, and with Raven’s help had set up a website where they could group together all the information. The website also allowed others who may have had any information about the murders, or any of the other ‘suspicious’ deaths that had occurred at the house, to help out.

For a while, Clarke had thought that there was no way they were going to gain access to the house, the previous owner was the last person known to have died in the house, and Clarke couldn’t find any public records about who had inherited the house. Raven did a little digging around, assuring Clarke that what she was doing was legal, but Clarke had no doubt that it wasn’t entirely legal at all. Eventually they found out that the house now belonged to Alexandria Woods, and Clarke had found a phone number for her and called her up.

The idea was for them to spend a few days, and nights, in the house. Putting it out live on the website, and filming additional footage. The whole point of it was to find out if the house was actually haunted, and hopefully prove it. Clarke was also hoping to find out why people kept dying in the house. Raven was a complete sceptic, she agreed to go to prove to Clarke that it wasn’t haunted, and there was probably a perfectly good explanation for everything that was said to have happened at the house.

“Are we early?” Raven asked as the pair got out of the car.

“No,” Clarke replied with a sigh, looking at the time on her phone, “she’s late.”

“Well that’s a great start.” Raven said with the huff of a laugh, “are we sure she’s even coming?”

“I called her this morning to double check that we were still on,” Clarke said as she walked to the front door of the house, “she said she’d be here.”

“Why don’t we do some filming of the outside of the house while we wait.” Raven said with a small smile, getting the small hand-held camera out of her pocket.

 

x-x-x-x

 

When Lexa finally made it to the house, she was over an hour and a half late, her car had refused to start and when she tried to call Clarke and let her know she was going to be late the call wouldn’t connect. Everything that had gone wrong that morning just enforced Lexa’s idea that they probably shouldn’t be staying at the house, she wished people knew when to leave something well enough alone, but she also knew that there was no way she was going to be able to talk Clarke out of this. The girl had called her at least once a week for the previous two months, so Lexa knew that she was serious about getting into the house.

Deep down Lexa was curious about what they were going to find, the house had been left to her by her mother, along with a letter telling her to stay away from the house. She’d been trying to sell it since she turned 21, but everyone knew the horror stories that surrounded the house, and no one was interested in buying it.

She parked her car behind the car which she assumed was Clarke’s, sighing as she looked out of the window of her car at the house, a sense of uneasiness washing over her. She really did hate it there.

As she got out of the car she saw the two girls standing outside the house, a blonde with stunning blue eyes, and a Latina with an attitude problem.

“It’s going to be a long few days…” Lexa sighed quietly to herself as she walked over to where they were standing.

“Alexandria?” the blonde asked.

“Lexa,” Lexa replied, “but yes, sorry I’m late, my car wouldn’t start. I tried calling but I’m guessing you don’t have a phone signal out here.”

Clarke furrowed her brow a little as she looked at her phone.

“My signal is fine,” she said, “but it doesn’t matter, you’re here now, shall we go inside.”

Lexa nodded a little and walked to the front door of the house, the two following behind her.

“I called the power company about getting the power put back on,” Lexa said as she unlocked the front door, “they said it’ll be on by this evening at the latest.”

“Great,” Raven said, “so we’re going to freeze until then.”

“Having power wouldn’t stop you not freezing,” Lexa replied, glancing back at the girl before leading them both through to the living room of the house, “the only source of heat is going to be the fire place.”

“Are you serious?” Raven asked, looking at Lexa.

“What is it about a really old building that hasn’t been lived in for over 20 years that makes you think it’s going to have central heating?” Lexa asked, clearly amused.

“Did you ever think about maybe having it renovated?” Raven asked in reply.

“Why would I bother,” Lexa said, “it’s not like I ever intend to live here.”

“We’ll make do,” Clarke said, shaking her head at the two of them, “there’s got to be some firewood or something around somewhere, right?”

“There’s an old wood pile out back,” Lexa said with a nod, “last time I was here there was an axe by the back door, I assume it’s still there.”

“I’ll go and make a start on cutting some wood then.” Raven said, looking between Clarke and Lexa before she walked towards the back of the house.

“So,” Lexa said as she watched Clarke set up the computer equipment, “what are you hoping to find?”

“Answers,” Clarke said, a small smile on her lips as she looked back at Lexa, “maybe finish what my dad started.”

Lexa didn’t say anything, she just nodded her head a little.

“What about you?” Clarke asked, “why did you agree to this?”

“You mean I had any other choice?” Lexa asked, a small smile tugging at her lips as she saw Clarke roll her eyes, “I had this crazy girl calling me at least once a week until I agreed.”

“You could’ve said no.” Clarke replied.

“I could,” Lexa said with a nod, “but something tells me you wouldn’t have given up.”

“You could’ve changed your number.” Clarke said, now smiling a little.

“Now why didn’t I think of that.” Lexa said, causing Clarke to laugh.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“These batteries should last another few hours.” Raven said as she hooked up the computer to the battery packs she had brought with her, “hopefully the power should be on by then.”

Raven looked over at Lexa, who was currently sitting on one of the sofa’s, reading a book.

“Right?” Raven asked, causing Lexa to look up, “the power should be on soon, right?”

“I would assume so,” Lexa replied, “but as I don’t work for the power company, I have no idea.”

“When you called them, they said it’d be on by the evening though.” Raven said.

“They did,” Lexa said with a nod, “so I assume it will be.”

“That’s reassuring…” Raven said, shaking her head a little.

“We can always just leave.” Lexa said, flashing her a smirk.

“Or you could leave,” Raven said, “it’s pretty obvious that you don’t want to be here anyway.”

“Right,” Lexa said with a nod, “because that’s a sensible thing to do, leave you two in a house that I own, alone. Then when you sue me for something, I can’t prove or disprove what happened.”

“You sound like a lawyer.” Raven replied.

“Good guess.” Lexa said, turning her attention back to her book.

“I actually like the fact that there isn’t any power,” Clarke said, hoping to defuse the tension between her best friend and Lexa, “it adds to the mystery of the place.”

“It’s an old house, Clarke,” Raven said, “the only mystery is how it’s still standing at all.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Later that day, with the power still out, Raven had decided to drive the 15 miles to the nearest town to stock up on supplies, leaving Clarke and Lexa in the house alone. Lexa continued to read her book, while Clarke started to go through the boxes of information she had brought with her.

“How did you come to own this house?” Clarke asked.

“I inherited it from someone.” Lexa replied.

“From who?” Clarke asked, putting the file down that she was looking at and turning all of her attention to Lexa.

“My mother,” Lexa said with a sigh, “who inherited it from her uncle, who inherited it from his wife’s father, I think.”

“So, this is literally your family home?” Clarke asked, finding herself even more fascinated.

“I guess you could say that, yeah.” Lexa replied with a nod, “though I don’t really remember my mother. She died when I was very young, I grew up in foster care.”

“Didn’t your foster carers tell you anything?” Clarke said, her brow furrowed a little.

“It’s not really the kind of thing people like talking about.” Lexa said, putting her book down, “did you find anything in those files?”

“I think I’ve read everything in these boxes so many times over the last 12 months,” Clarke said, shaking her head a little, “all that I know for certain is that since this house was built, every person who has lived here has come to a suspicious end… no offence.”

“None taken,” Lexa said with a small laugh, “can’t really take offence when it’s the truth. Why don’t you tell me what you know so far?”

“You really want to know?” Clarke asked.

“Well, we’re all stuck here until you find what you need, right,” Lexa said, “so, sure, go ahead.”

“Okay, well, the original owners of the house were killed,” Clarke said, “shot, but no gun was ever found.”

“Did they ever find the killer?” Lexa asked.

“No,” Clarke replied, shaking her head, “but they didn’t really look that hard. The original owners didn’t have any kids, and the house was left to the gardener in the will. He lived here with his two children and his wife, his wife then died under suspicious circumstances, the locals think he killed her, but it could never be proven. A few years later, he was found dead.”

“How did he die?” Lexa said, her brow furrowed a little.

“Heart attack, apparently,” Clarke said, getting the information out of the box and handing it to Lexa, “his kids then went to live with a relative, until one of them moved in here when she married. That didn’t end well either…”

Clarke was interrupted when a creaking sound filled the room, followed by rattling and what sounded like voices.

“You hear that right?” Clarke said, looking at Lexa.

Lexa nodded her head slowly.

“Hopefully the computer picked it up.” Clarke said, walking over to her computer, “Raven is never going to believe it happened unless there’s proof.”

“Raven seems to be very… sceptical of the whole thing.” Lexa said as she watched Clarke.

“She is,” Clarke replied with a small laugh, “she needs her proof, she thinks there’s probably some very boring explanation about this house, and what happened here. Thinks it’s probably just coincidence.”

“She might be right.” Lexa said with a shrug.

“I don’t think she is,” Clarke said, shaking her head as she turned back to Lexa, “this house it just… it doesn’t feel right. It’s cold…”

“It’s an old house, Clarke,” Lexa replied with a soft smile, “of course it’s cold.”

“I don’t mean just physically cold,” Clarke said with a sigh, “it’s more than that, it’s almost like… it’s an oppressive coldness, like all the happiness has been sucked out of it.”

“I don’t think it’s the kind of place that has ever really been filled with happiness to start with,” Lexa said, “it’s a house full of death, Clarke, that’s not a happy thing.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

The hours ticked by, Raven returned from gathering supplies and had a very simple explanation for the noises that Clarke and Lexa had heard, just as Clarke said she would have. Raven said it would just be the pipes and the wind blowing from outside, as she had said it Clarke looked at Lexa and rolled her eyes, which made the brunette smile as she shook her head.

By the time night fell, the power still wasn’t on, so the electric lanterns that Raven had bought came in handy. Rather than go into the upstairs of the house, the three of them decided to sleep in the living room, it was easier to keep one room relatively warm than it would be to try and heat the entire house.

Lexa had fallen asleep pretty easily, as had Raven. Clarke took a little longer to fall asleep, unable to stop reading through the files she had brought with her. It wasn’t long after she had fallen asleep that she was awoken by a noise from upstairs. It sounded like someone walking through one of the rooms, the wooden floors creaking. When she had tried to wake Raven, her friend had brushed her off, saying it was probably just a wild animal or something and telling her to go back to sleep.

Clarke tried to go back to sleep, but couldn’t, so she decided to wake Lexa.

“What’s the matter?” Lexa asked, rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

“I heard something upstairs…” Clarke whispered, “Raven thinks it was an animal or something, but…”

At that moment Clarke heard the sound again.

“That does not sound like any animal that I’ve ever heard,” Lexa said, throwing the sleeping bag off herself and standing up, “how many animals do you know that walk on two legs.”

Clarke watched as Lexa picked up one of the electric lanterns, turning it on as she walked to the doorway, before she turned back and looked at Clarke.

“Are you coming?” she asked.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Raven woke up to hear something tumbling down the stairs.

“What the hell…” she said, sitting up in time to see Clarke helping Lexa in through the living room door, a book under her arm, “did you trip down the stairs or something?”

“Where’s the first aid kit, Rae?” Clarke asked, helping Lexa sit down on the sofa.

Raven sighed as she stood up and walked through to the kitchen, grabbing the first aid kit, before bringing it back through to the living room and handing it to Clarke.

“Thanks…” The blonde said.

“Did you seriously fall down the stairs?” Raven asked, still clearly amused.

“No,” Lexa said, grimacing slightly as Clarke started to clean the cut on her head, “I didn’t fall down the stairs.”

“So how did you cut your head then?” Raven said.

“That book flew at it.” Lexa said, motioning to the book that Clarke had put on the floor next to the sofa.

“The book _flew_ at your head?” Raven asked, “Right, of course it did.”

“Told you she wouldn’t believe us.” Clarke said to Lexa.

“You expect me to believe that a book literally flew at her head,” Raven said, “an inanimate object, that can’t move unless someone picks it up, flew and hit her in the head? Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?”

“How else would it have hit me in the head?” Lexa asked, turning her head slowly and looking at Raven.

“Walk me through what happened.” Raven said, sitting back down again.

“After you told me to go back to sleep, I heard the noise again, so I woke Lexa,” Clarke said as she finished cleaning the cut, before sitting next to Lexa on the sofa, “she pointed out that it didn’t sound like an animal, so we went upstairs. The noise was coming from the master bedroom, we opened the door to find the whole room in total disarray, and this book flew out and hit Lexa in the head.”

Raven picked up the book and opened it.

“It looks like a diary or something.” She said, “Probably belonged to someone who lived here.”

“I’d say that’s a pretty safe bet.” Lexa replied.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“You know that’s a bad idea, right.” Raven said, glancing at Clarke who was watching Lexa as she slept.

“I’m pretty sure she doesn’t have a concussion, so I don’t see why her sleeping would be a bad idea.” Clarke replied.

“I wasn’t talking about her head, Clarke,” Raven said, a smile playing on her lips, “I’m talking about the crush you’re developing on her.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Clarke said, rolling her eyes as she shook her head.

“How long have I known you?” Raven asked.

“Too long.” Clarke muttered.

“Exactly,” Raven replied, “which means that I know when you have a crush on someone, once all this is over she’s going to go back to her lawyer life and we’re never going to see her again.”

“I don’t have a crush on her, Raven,” Clarke said with a sigh, “I’m just worried about her.”

“After she got hit in the head with a flying book…” Raven said, still not believing them about what had happened.

 

x-x-x-x

 

The following morning, the power was finally on, and Clarke was making coffee in the kitchen.

“You find anything interesting in that yet?” Lexa asked, walking into the kitchen and motioning to the diary which was sitting on the side.

“It belonged to the wife of the guy who originally built the house,” Clarke replied, “from what I’ve been able to work out she thinks her husband was having an affair with the housekeeper. Coffee?”

“Please,” Lexa said with a soft smile and a nod, “so, the husband was having an affair with the housekeeper…”

“Who was the wife of the gardener.” Clarke added with a nod.

“A complex web of lies.” Lexa said with a huff of a laugh.

“It gets better,” Clarke said, smiling a little, “she was also pretty sure that the baby the housekeeper was pregnant with wasn’t the gardeners baby, but her husbands. They were trying for kids, but she couldn’t get pregnant, she was visiting witch doctors and everything.”

“Witch doctors… you mean witches.” Lexa said, “back then they were called witch doctors, but they were just witches.”

“Right,” Clarke said with a nod, “she was taking all these potions trying to get pregnant, but none of them worked.”

“Do you think maybe the gardener found out about the affair, and the fact that the baby wasn’t his?” Lexa asked, “Maybe he could’ve killed them, then gone on to kill his wife.”

“It’s possible I suppose,” Clarke said with a shrug, “but in the police reports from that original murder, they said that the gardener was at home all night with the kids.”

“What about his wife?” Lexa asked, as Clarke handed her a cup of coffee, “thanks.”

“No mention of her oddly enough.” Clarke replied, “but I don’t think she would’ve killed them…”

“Perhaps she tried to kill his wife, and he got in the way.” Lexa said, “so she ended up killing them both.”

“Maybe…” Clarke said with a sigh.

Their conversation was interrupted by Raven rushing back into the house.

“Okay, which one of you was it?” Raven asked.

“Excuse me?” Lexa asked in reply.

“Which one of you was upstairs and knocked on the window?” Raven said, looking between us.

“We’ve both been standing here, making coffee, Raven.” Clarke said, “we haven’t been upstairs since last night.”

“Bullshit,” Raven said, “I was outside cutting up some more wood, and one of you two knocked on the window upstairs.”

“No,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “we didn’t.”

“It has to have been one of you,” Raven said, “there’s only the three of us here.”

“I think the only person who still believes that is you, Raven.” Lexa said with a small smile walking past Raven and walking back to the sofa in the living room area.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Lexa…” Clarke said, shaking her slightly to wake her up.

“Hmmm…” Lexa replied, yawning as she looked at the blonde, “more noises?”

“No,” Clarke said, shaking her head, “I think I figured it out.”

“Figured what out, Clarke?” Lexa asked as she sat up.

“Why people keep dying in this house,” Clarke replied, “everyone who has died here, apart from the original murders, have all been related, right?”

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a nod, “I think so.”

“I think the woman got the witch doctor to curse the family line.” Clarke said.

“Why would she do that, it makes no sense.” Lexa said.

“She couldn’t have kids, she probably thought that her husband was going to leave her for the housekeeper who was pregnant with his child,” Clarke said, “so maybe she cursed that entire family line.”

“Great,” Lexa said with a slow nod, “that’s just great…”

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked.

“That’s _my_ family line, Clarke.” Lexa replied, sighing as the realisation dawned on Clarke.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Where’s Lexa?” Raven asked as she walked into the living room to find Clarke still reading the diary.

“She went out to take a walk.” Clarke replied, not looking up from the book, “what do you know about curses?”

“Like magic curses?” Raven asked, her brow furrowed a little, “you’re asking me, the biggest sceptic you know, about curses?”

“I think Lexa might be cursed.” Clarke said with a sigh.

“Maybe she’s just a bitch.” Raven replied, smirking a little as Clarke looked at her, “okay, go on, I’ll bite, why do you think the girl you’ve seemingly fallen madly in love with in the 48 hours that we’ve been here, is cursed?”

“I haven’t fallen in love with her,” Clarke said rolling her eyes, “I just… there’s just something about her, Raven… There’s a reason that we’re here, there’s a reason that we met…”

“We met because you called her to see if she’d let us stay in her creepy ass old house.” Raven said.

“There’s way more to it than that.” Clarke said, shaking her head, “I think we’re supposed to help her.”

“To break the curse?” Raven asked, a smirk tugging at her lips.

“Maybe,” Clarke replied, “have you figure out who knocked on the upstairs window yet?”

Clarke laughed a little as Raven grumbled something about the creepy ass house.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke and Raven were both fast asleep, Lexa couldn’t bring herself to sleep, she was too busy looking through the files that Clarke had. The one thing that each of her relatives had in common was they had all died alone, before they reached their 40th birthday. Even those who had been married with children, had died alone. The marriages never worked out. Her entire family line had been extremely unlucky in love.

Every relationship Lexa had been in had fallen apart, she remembered her best friend Anya had told her that she’d meet her soul mate one day, Lexa always believed she was crazy. She didn’t need love, she didn’t need someone else to make her happy, or so she thought.

She picked up the diary that had hit her in the head, skimming through the pages until she reached the last one that had been written on. Half of the page was missing.

While she had been out taking a walk earlier that day she had thought about what Clarke had said, about her family being cursed. Whenever she had gone to the old house she had always felt that she was never alone, there had been times when she had felt that her mother was still there. Perhaps she was, perhaps they all were. Maybe that was part of the curse, that they would all be tied to that house, unable to pass over.

She shook her head as she laid down in her sleeping bag.

“Maybe we’re all destined to spend eternity tied to this house…” she said.

 

x-x-x-x

 

The following morning Lexa had told Clarke about the missing half a page from the diary, and they had decided to check the house, dragging Raven upstairs with them. If anything weird happened this time they wanted her there to see it.

“So, Lexa,” Raven said as they searched through one of the rooms upstairs, “what do you think your family are cursed with?”

“I don’t know,” Lexa replied, “they all died alone, in this house. Maybe that’s the curse, that we all die alone, here.”

“But they had families, children,” Clarke said, “why did they die alone?”

“The families always broke up,” Lexa said, “marriages never lasted…”

“Maybe you’re cursed never to find love.” Raven said offhand, with a shrug.

“That’s a fucked-up curse,” Lexa said with a laugh, “never find love and die before you reach 40.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa and Raven had given up looking, Raven complaining about not finding anything other than dust, and Lexa having a headache that made it almost impossible for her eyes to focus. So, they were both sitting in the living room as Clarke searched the other downstairs rooms.

“Found it.” Clarke said, walking back through to the living room, a tattered old piece of paper in her hand, “it was in a box hidden at the bottom of the bookcase in the other room.”

“And what does it say?” Lexa asked, from where she was lying with her eyes closed on the sofa.

“Pretty much what you expected it to,” Clarke said, causing Lexa to open her eyes and look at her, “your family line is tied to this house until one of you finds true love.”

“Great,” Lexa groaned, “that’s us all screwed then.”

“What do you mean?” Raven asked, still not sure that she believed in ghosts or curses, but believing that there was something very strange about this house.

“I’m the last one,” Lexa replied, “the last in the line.”

“So, unless you find true love, your entire family is cursed to spend eternity in this house,” Raven said with a laugh, shaking her head, “well at least you have power now, right.”

“Did anyone ever tell you that you’re an asshole, Raven?” Lexa asked, looking at her.

“Once or twice.” Raven replied with a nod, “at least I know that I’ll live past 40 whether or not I find love.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Raven had fallen asleep, leaving Clarke and Lexa sitting looking at the flames of the fire. It was their last night in the house, they’d all be leaving in the morning.

“Did you get the answers you were looking for?” Lexa asked, looking at Clarke.

“Some of them,” Clarke replied, “we’ve got some good footage for the website too.”

“I totally forgot about that.” Lexa said with a small laugh.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Clarke asked, glancing at her.

“I don’t know,” Lexa said with a shrug, “I guess what I did find out makes the other things make sense. I also know that I don’t have to worry about getting old and grey.”

“You never know, you might find your true love somewhere.” Clarke said, nudging her slightly.

“Maybe that’s why you’re here.” Lexa said, laughing a little as she shook her head, “seriously though, I’m not even sure I believe in any of that…”

“Even Raven believes in love,” Clarke said, “how can you not?”

“I don’t know,” Lexa replied, “I guess my family don’t really have the best track record…”

“Records are meant to be broken, right?” Clarke asked.

Neither of them had realised how close they were now sitting until they both turned to look at the other. An energy seemed to be drawing them closer together, they could both feel it.

“Do you ever get the feeling that we were supposed to meet…?” Clarke asked quietly.

Lexa didn’t reply, she just closed the short gap between their lips, capturing Clarkes with her own. They were both so lost in the feel of each other’s lips, that they didn’t notice the whoosh of wind that passed through the room.

“The fuck was that?” Raven asked, sitting up with a start as her sleeping bag flew off her and blew across the room.


End file.
